


the moon and the one who holds stars in his eyes

by featherpen_princess



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherpen_princess/pseuds/featherpen_princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of JunShua/SooHui/JiHui/JunSoo oneshot fanfic from SEVENTEEN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: When it’s too late to take something back, all you have to do is move forward. And hope for the best.  
> A/N: Hello! This is jisoos-princess from tumblr; I'll be posting Joshua-centric fics on this account. This is my first Joshua fic with another member. This fic will be a collection of JunShua stories. I am a Joshua-trash and I ship Joshua with everybody.  
> Especially CheolSoo, WonSoo, MinShua, JoshKwan, SeokSoo, JiHan (more often in a platonic way)~ I am still trying to get to know the others more in order for me to write them.  
> Enjoy! Please review and if you may, please leave a kudos. (I love reviews btw, it helps me write)  
> ps. English is not my mother-tongue :)

Looking at him now, he can’t help but think that he’s _“beautiful”_

 _“Oh good heavens, I didn’t just say that out loud, did I?”_ Jun muttered under his breath, smacking himself inside his head

The man beside him _“hmm-ed”_ indicating that he has heard what Jun said

“What was that, Jun? What’s _beautiful?_ ”

Jun prayed to all the deities out there to just let the ground swallow him whole, because _this_ is not something he’s prepared to answer… yet.

“N-nothing.” Jun sputtered; another smack “ _good going man, you just stuttered”_

“If it’s nothing, you wouldn’t say it, right?” the man beside him smiled that Cheshire smile of his, Jun immediately thought that the man beside him didn’t mention the fact that he just stuttered. Jun knows that the said man won’t let it slide, not convinced for one second.

" _Better just spill the beans, idiot.” He thought_

 

“Your eyes.” Jun admitted

 

Said man looked taken aback for a moment but his smile widened when it sank in, “Oh? Thank you, Jun.”

Jun fidgeted, averting his gaze towards something else, because _those_ eyes are looking at him now, as if searching for _something._

“But…” Jun inhaled sharply, hearing the other man speak again

“ _What is it this time?”_ Jun internally groaned

“Isn’t it a bit too random? I mean, it came out of the blue?” the man softly inquired, Jun whipped his head at his direction, _he’s_ smiling; a _meaningful_ one.

“No it’s not.” Jun immediately replied, “ _Okay, the more I speak, the more I dig my own grave”_

The latter only looked at him, waiting for him to continue

 

Jun sighed

 

“You see, _hyung_ , I always thought that your eyes are beautiful…” heart beating faster, blood flowing through his veins, he can feel it, the warmth in his cheeks. _He’s blushing._

He saw his _hyung’s_ eyes twinkle and grinned.

“That’s really nice of you, Jun.”

 

“I mean, **you _are_ beautiful**, Jisoo-hyung.”

 

He said it. He _finally_ said it. And wait, is that a blush?

  
His _hyung_ is blushing?!

 

“T-thank you, really.” Jisoo said

“But I think, you’re _far_ more beautiful.” He added

Jun’s heart exploded. His head spun.

He faintly heard someone’s footsteps

“Jun-hyung? What’s going on?! You look like a tomato!”

And when he heard Seungkwan’s loud voice, he momentarily thought that he’ll be sent to jail because of a murder charge.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. For story updates!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this on AFF and I'd like to redirect you all to it.

If you want to read the other oneshots for this series. Please check it out on AFF! 

 

[CLICK HERE TO READ THE OTHER ONESHOTS](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1147920)

 

Please check out my other stories too! Currently, I have a _JunShuaHao_ fic completed and a _WonShua_ fic to finish.

 


End file.
